barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of Adventures
'''Tales of Adventures '''is the 23rd episode from Season 2 of Barney and Friends. Plot David and Min pretend your on a pirate ship. And sail to the island. Kathy looking for treasure. Tosha is learn about tales. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *David (Kenny Cooper) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Devyn *Jordan (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's A Great Day! #A Hunting We Will Go #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Noble Duke of York #Books are Fun! #Mr. Star #I Love You Trivia *This is the first episode not to feature any of the Backyard Gang kids (Kathy doesn't count, despite her appearance in Rock with Barney). *David wear the same clothes from My Favorite Things!. And a short hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from Red, Blue and Circles Too!. And a long hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Spring Shene-A-Anigans and May I Help You?. And a bun. *Min wear the same clothes from My Favorite Things!. And a hairstyle. *Kenneth wear the same clothes from Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo. And a short hair. *Devyn wear the same white shirt and pink jeans. And a long hair. *Jordan wear the same clothes from Stop, Look & Be Safe!. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "If The Shoe Fits...". *At the end of the Barney doll with moon and stars in the bottle. *This is the first episode that BJ disappears into magic dust when he leaves. *This is marks the first appearance of Kenneth. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "The Dentist Makes Me Smile". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "The Exercise Circus!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Season 2 BJ voice was the same from An Adventure In Make-Believe. *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Look At Me, I'm 3!". *The same Season 2 Baby Bop voice was the same from Hoo's In The Forest?. *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Falling For Autumn!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Stop, Look & Be Safe!". *The "Falling for Autumn!" arrangement of "I Love You" is used. *The same Barney comes to life, the sound of the "Season 7"-8 episodes/videos. *This is the second time BJ is in the Classroom. The first was His 1st Appearance. *This is the second time Baby Bop is sleeping in the classroom is lying. The first was Playing it Safe!. I Love You Transcript *Barney: That's Better, *Min: Thanks Barney! (music starts for I Love You) *Barney: Sure, (laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. *Barney & Kids: With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Barney Says Segment music song slow # Ship, Ahoy! Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation